The Legacy of the Bladebreakers kids
by SilverShiningStar
Summary: OMG! Tyson and Gang have had kids! and the kids Beyblade! Follow their kids as they travel to become world beyblading champions! Chaperones include original Bladebreakers! Read and Reveiw!


* * *

The Bladebreakers descendants 

-----------

By: GGD (Gundam-Girl-Duo)

-----------

Hiya! Sorry I Haven't updated "Young Torture." This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone, So I came up with characters, and the storyline. I shall introduce the characters in 5-4-3-2-1...

They are all 14 too!

* * *

Name: Amanda Maria Tate

Parents: Emily and Max

Looks: She has platinum blond hair that she always wears in a braid that ends at her waist. She has bright Green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She's the daughter of Max Tate.

Bit Beast: Dracidra

* * *

Name: David Mark Granger

Parents: Tyson and Hilary

Looks: He has midnight blue hair that's short and spiked. He has Brown eyes and tan skin. He's the son of Tyson Granger.

Bit Beast: Draconis

* * *

Name: Seth James Hiwatari

Parents: Kai and Serena

Looks: He has slate colored hair that's short but kinda shaggy. He has crimson eyes with pale skin. He's the son of Kai Hiwatari. Twin brother to Chase.

Bit Beast: Drankaydra

* * *

Name: Chase Jonathon Hiwatari

Parents: Kai and Serena

Looks: Look at Seth's profile, they are identical twins O.O, son of Kai Hiwatari

Bit Beast: Dramisa

* * *

Name: Anastasia Marie Kon

Parents: Ray and Mariah

Looks: She has long Pink Hair that's tied by in a hair rap (Like Ray's) and Amber, cat-like eyes, she has very tan skin. She's the daughter of Ray Kon

Bit Beast: Dramaco

* * *

Name: Ryan Dennis Chief

Parents: Kenny and Michaela

Looks: Brown hair, shaggy like. His brown eyes are hidden behind glasses. He has very pale skin. He's the son of Kenny.

Bit Beast: Dizarana (stuck in Laptop)

* * *

GGD: Well than those are the characters in the story! They are now my muses and will help me introduce the chapters.

Disclaimer-

GGD: Well welcome again to another of my stories! Hope you enjoy this one! It's been on my mind and I hadn't been able to get it out of my mind. So yea.

Amanda: HI!!!!!! (waves energetically)

David: I'm Hungry!

Chase: Your always hungry!

Anastasia: So completely right Chase! For once!

Amanda: I RECALL SAYING HI!!!!!!!!!!

Seth: We heard you!!!

GGD: Ya don't need to yell my man!

Seth: NO MORE SUGAR FOR AMANDA!!!!

Amanda: AWWWW!!!

Anastasia: You gave her that sugar!

GGD: o.O O.o will you do the disclaimer Ryan?

Ryan: Of course GGD! GGD does not own Beyblade, she only owns the 6 descendants

Chase: That human does not own me!

GGD: Thanks Ryan… and Chase, when I made you, you were human too. -takes out sledgehammer- be careful if you wish to feel the wrath of my sledgehammer…now on with Chappie 1!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Shopping!"

"Museum!"

"Skate Park!"

"Pizza!"

The world turned gray (a/n: I was watching the Weekenders when I wrote this!) and a boy stood to speak,

"Hi all, I'm Seth Hiwatari! Those people sitting around the table are my best friends. The two who want to go shopping are of course the two girls of the group. There names are Anastasia Kon and Amanda Tate. Our museum goer is Ryan Chief. The Skate park one is my identical twin brother Chase Hiwatari, and last but not least is David Granger, the Pizza one. Well I should also tell you that we are the sons and daughters of the Bladebreakers."

The world unfroze and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"I want to go to the skate park! David, your always hungry anyways! You're already at the pizza place anyway!" Exclaimed Chase loudly, causing people to stare at them.

"oh…" mumbled David who lifted another piece of pizza to his mouth, cramming it in.

"Argh… I'm getting a headache listening to you guys!" Growled Seth, making it known that his head was starting to hurt.

Anastasia and Amanda like always all of a sudden spoke out in unison. "We could go to the park and Beyblade!"

The two girls were rewarded with big smiles and silent agreements. After a few silent minutes Ryan spoke up. "Well? Are we going?"

"I'm not finished with my pizza!" complained David, who stuffed his 10th slice into his mouth.

Everyone sweat dropped and they walked out slowly, not alerting David that they were leaving. David looked up from his pizza to see an empty table and the door to the pizza place swinging shut. "HEY!!! HEY GUYS!!! WAIT UP!!!" as David ran out he ran straight by the other 5 kids who were snickering. He skidded to a stop and ran up to the group of 14-year-olds. "Argh! That was mean guys!" after that was said the group ran off to the park so that they could grab a beydish. But that's when Anastasia brought up some interesting information.

"Did you guys know that the Asian tournament is coming up? My mom told me and she said she would like us to enter! Besides the exhibition matches include the Bladebreakers vs. The White Tigers. And another thing, Mr. Dickinson offered to make us an official BBA team!"

The other 5 children looked at each other with excitement written on their faces. "LET'S ENTER!!!"

* * *

GGD: That's it for now! Tell me what you think!

Seth: My brother is still lying on the ground though….

GGD: Don't worry, he'll wake up. -innocent look- though he did break that sledgehammer!

Amanda: Me and Anastasia have all the good ideas!

David: Don't let it go to your head!

GGD: I think it already has.

Ryan: -sighs- Just read and review people, read and review!!!

GGD: WAVE GOODBYE EVERYONE!!! -everyone except Chase waves because Chase is unconscious- Sorry it's kinda short too.

* * *

GGD is signing off. 


End file.
